Sakura in the Magic World
by Coda Binari
Summary: AU story where Sakura is trapped in a world of magic by a mysterious book filled with cards. She is the only one in this world who can't use magic. What's worse, humans are not even allowed here. Scared of what might happen if anyone were to find out she's human, she must enlist the aid of the few people who might be on her side to help keep her secret and find a way home.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sakura woke abruptly to the morning sun shining through her window. She had just had the strangest dream but just as quickly as she had awoken from it, it was gone from her memories. After a few minutes trying to remember it, she gave up. It was just a dream, not worth the effort to recall. After a long yawn she looked groggily at her alarm clock.

Sakura: "Phweee?! I'm going to be late!"

She had slept through her alarm and had only half an hour until she was supposed to meet up with her friends Chiharu, Naoko, and Akiho. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and hair. When that was done, she quickly ran back to her room to change. In a panic, she couldn't take the time to pick an outfit. Since it was her turn to do the laundry last night, her middle school uniform was hanging on the wall. She decided it would do and proceeded to change out of her pajamas. Checking herself quickly in the mirror, she proceeded swiftly downstairs.

She passed the kitchen where her brother has making breakfast. He had noticed her running by and called out to. She ignored him calling her a monster for umpteenth time followed by his questioning of where she was going in such a hurry. She didn't have time. Making her way to her father's library, she quickly looked for a book she had promised to show Akiho today. She'd only known Akiho the short time since they'd both started middle school. Meanwhile, Chiharu and Naoko had been her closest childhood friends since kindergarten. Despite that, the the three of them really hit it off with Akiho from day one and became close friends. Akiho had shown a great love of books, so Sakura thought she might like an old storybook her father had found once during his research. In her haste to find it, Sakura accidently knocked over a stack of books on a nearby table.

Sakura: "Oh no! Dad's going to kill me if I leave this mess here… I'd better pick them up."

Sakura quickly stacked the books back on the table, hoping that her father wouldn't notice they were probably in the wrong order. She stopped when she found a strange, worn-out old book in the pile. Looking closely at it, it had an intricate design on the leather-bound cover. There was a border around it that looked like shimmering stars. In the center was a picture of what looked like a magician like you see in a fantasy anime that boys sometimes watch. Looking at the back of the book, she noted that there was a similarly designed border. However, this time the center showed a crescent moon. Looking at the spine she could make out some very worn english letters. Having a very basic understanding of english, she couldn't quite make out what was written on it. The only conclusion she came to was that it seemed to be someone's name. Finally, she opened the book only to find she had it upside-down and stack of cards fell out.

Sakura: "Phweee?! Now I have to clean that up too. Chiharu's going to scold me for being late."

Sobbing, she looked at her phone again. She had already gotten a message from Chiharu. Looking at the clock on her phone, she was saddened to see that it was already 10 minutes passed their meeting time. After setting her phone on the table, she hastily tried to stack the cards back in the book. Apparently, there was a slot in the book where pages would usually be. She was in too much of a hurry now to question it, rapidly finished putting the cards back. As she was putting the cards away, she did notice that the cards had odd images on them. They reminded her of the tarot cards some of the other girls in class would do fortune telling with. Picking up the final card and placing it in the book, the card began to shine with a bright light. Sakura had shield her eyes as it grew brighter and brighter. Eventually making her vision go completely white.

 ** _So this is my first attempt at one of these. Hope you enjoy it. This part was short but I decided to keep the prologue separate from part 1. That will be posted alongside this so that should up by the time you read this._**


	2. The Boy with Sharp Eyes

Sakura slowly stirred into consciousness. She could feel a calm breeze on her cheek and through her hair. She could feel the slight pick and softness of grass at her back. There was a slight floral scent in the air. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could see the orange glow of the sky indicating that it was evening. Her mind was still foggy, she wasn't sure how she got outside. She then started hearing a voice.

???: "Hey! Oi! Wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping out here alone. You need to go home and sleep there. Hey! Are you listening?"

Sakura: "Huh?... Home?... What?"

It was then that it clicked! She shot up to a sitting position from where she was laying. Surprising the person who was standing over her, they fell over on ground with an oomph, groaning. Looking around her quickly, Sakura finally realized she was out in some field.

Sakura: "Pheee?! How did I get here?! Wasn't I just in Dad's library?!"

It was then that she finally noticed the person who she had knocked over. It looked be a boy about her age. He was sitting up partially with one hand behind him propping him up and the other rubbing the back of his head. His eyes were shut tight as he was wincing in pain.

???: "Ouch! That hurt! Why'd you freak out like that girl? I was just trying to be nice and wake you up."

Sakura: "Oh! I'm sorry! I panicked, my bad. Are you okay?"

???: "I'm fine. That was stupid of you. Also, what is with that weird yell? Is something wrong with you?"

Sakura: "W-Well… I, umm..."

Sakura was completely flustered. Before she could respond, the boy got up on his feet. Clearly not happy about how things ended up. As he brushed the dirt off clothes, Sakura noticed that he was wearing an odd outfit. He wore some kind of green robes that reminded her of the robes that Chinese monks wore. She then looked up at his face. His brown hair was spikey and swept back as if he was just hit by strong gust of wind. His matching eyebrows were drawn down sharply over his equally sharp, pointy eyes making him look much angrier and menacing than he already did.

As he finished patting his clothes down. He finally opened his eyes to look down at her. It was then that she noticed something incredibly bizarre. His eyes! His right eye looked normal though his pupil was completely black, but his left eye was completely black with a white pupil. This combined with the sharp look of his was indeed menacing and very shocking.

Sakura: "PHWEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!?!"

After one more shout of complete surprise, the stimulus too much for her, Sakura fainted. Her vision fading to black.

Waking yet again, Sakura shot up to sitting. It seemed she was lying on a bed and at first thought she back in her room. It didn't take long, however, to see that this was not her room. In fact, it was so out of place, she swore she was still dreaming. The room looked more like a dojo than a bedroom. There was traditional exercise equipment all around room that looked like it got pulled right out of an old karate movie.

As she took in her surroundings she noticed something on the table next to the bed. It was a book that looked similar to the one she found her father's library. Only this one looked brand new with some light coloring, whereas the other one seemed incredibly old with faded gold accents. She picked it up and inspected it closer. It was lying face-down so she checked the back first. Like the other one. this book had an intricate design. The border had pink petals instead of faded gold stars. In the center was a picture of a cherry blossom tree where originally there was a crescent moon. It seems that the border was the only thing that was colored. She flipped it over to the front. Like the back, the front also had the pink petals around the border. She now assumed they were cherry blossom petals. In the center, instead of a wizard from a boy's anime, it seemed to be some kind of magical girl like anime girls watch.

Sakura: "Weird. It's like the opposite of the other one. Also, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this girl looks like me. But that's impossible, right? Ehehe!"

Her nervous laugh at her own small joke, helped to alleviate some of her anxiety. That is, until she decided to look at the book's spine. Something was written there. It was in english like last time but much clearer. She may not have been able to figure out the name on the last one, but she was absolutely sure of the two words written there. She had to do a double take. And once she looked again, she could help but freak out again at what she saw: Kinimoto Sakura

Sakura: "Phweeeeee?!"

Dropping the book on the floor, it bounced open. A bunch of cards flying out of the book. It was then she heard someone yelling from outside the room.

???: "Jeez! What is it with you and yelling all the time, dangit!"

The door to the room burst open. There in the doorway stood the boy from before. However, this time he seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform instead of the monk robes from before. It was a navy blue color and looked like a cotton yukata with a hood. It featured a crest of some kind on left side. He was also wearing some kind of big, coke-bottle glasses that obscured his eyes. If it wasn't for the spiked hair and angry voice, she would have thought he was somebody else.

Sakura: "P-p-pffft hahahaha!"

???: "What the hell's so funny huh?"

Sakura: "Sorry! Sorry! I've just been through so much in such a short amount of time. When I saw that funny outfit, I couldn't help but laugh. I think that finally calmed me down."

???: "What do you mean funny outfit? This is the academy uniform. All the guys have to wear it."

Sakura: "Wait. Really? Who designs a uniform like that? It's just ridiculous."

???: "This is perfectly normal. All the academies use a similar design. You seem to be the weird on here. Which reminds me… who are you anyway?"

Taking the opportunity to sit up properly on the edge of the bed, Sakura straightened herself up and gave the boy a big smile.

Sakura: "You're right. We don't even know each other's names. I'm Sakura. Kinimoto Sakura. You can just call me Sakura. And you are?"

???: "L-Li Syaoran. Just Syaoran is fine, too."

Syaoran couldn't help but blush and avert his eyes (or so she assumed he was behind those glasses). It was kind of adorable.

Syaoran: "So... you say your surname first. That's not common around here. Where are you from?"

Sakura: "Tomoeda. It's near Tokyo. Anyway, what do you mean it's not common? Doesn't everyone in Japan do that?"

Syaoran: "Wait! Did you just say Japan?! That's mean you're… Oh nononono! This is not happening! This is definitely NOT happening!"

Syaoran's sudden strange behavior was starting to scare Sakura. She had no idea what he was talking about. Taking his name into account and the way the room was decorated, maybe she'd somehow gotten taken to another country. It was the only plausible explanation for his strange behavior.

Sakura: "W-well, Syaoran-kun. Where are we now? If I had to guess based on your lineage and decor, we must be in China right?"

Syaoran: "China! You think we're in stinkin' CHINA!!! Oh crap oh crap oh crap. This is not good. Not good!"

After a minute or 2 of this, Syaoran got himself under control enough to take a deep breath. He calmed down and pulled a chair right in front of Sakura. Bringing his face close to Sakura's, he just stared at her for a moment. Not knowing how to react, Sakura could only sit there with an awkward look on her face as she waited. Soon, Syaoran pulled away from her then began to look her up and down. To have a boy sitting in front of her, staring her up and down like this, Sakura's face turned completely red with embarrassment. Soon Syaoran sighed and gave her another serious look.

Syaoran: "Sakura-san, this is going to sound odd, but I need you to give me honest, serious answers. Okay?"

Sakura nodded. This situation was bizarre enough that she probably would believe anything right now.

Syaoran: "Okay? First, where do you think we are right now?"

Sakura: "Well, at first I assumed Japan, then I guessed China. You seemed stunned at those answers so maybe America? I hear they have a lot of Chinese style areas."

Syaoran: "Not even close but we'll get to that in a moment. Second, would you consider yourself to be 'human' right now?"

Sakura: "Well that's an odd question. Of course I do. It's not like I've turned into a bug or something."

Syaoran: "Alright, fair enough. Final question, do you think magic is real or just a trick?"

Sakura: "Well, I'm old enough to know that some magicians are phoney, but I guess it's possible some of them can do things nobody can explain."

Syaoran sat back in his chair and pondered this for a moment. Sakura did not like where this was going. She simply sat there and waited for him to say something. After some time had passed, he sighed again. Then he looked at her with another serious face and began to speak again.

Syaoran: "Listen Sakura. I don't know a good way to say this so I'll just say it outright. I don't know how it happened, but you've been transported to another world... A world of magic."

Sakura: "What the heck?! Why would you say something like that? You think this is funny? I'm scared. I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. And now I have you making fun of me. Is that what you want? To tease and make fun of me because I got lost? You… *Hic hic* You… *Hic hic* JERK!"

As soon as the word burst from her mouth, Sakura burst into tears. She put her face in hands and cried uncontrollably. Syaoran was shocked. Based on her earlier behavior and the answers to his questions, he figured she'd think he was kidding to lighten her mood (which he was hoping would be a good side effect) and just shrug it off. But he complete misread her. This is not the reaction he was expecting.

Now he was at a loss for how to calm her down. He was a afraid that anything he said would only upset her more. Should he just leave her alone for now and try to explain again later? But if he did that, anything he might say later could just sound like an excuse. He could try to calm her down. But all he could think of is how it might just upset her more.

Syaoran: " _Crap. I'm just no good with this kind of stuff._ "

Unable to think of anything else, he decided he needed to convince her right now. He had wanted to ease her into the truth but that clearly wasn't an option. He would need to show her proof before she could accept. There was no guarantee that she would though. It might even backfire even more. None the less, he resolved himself to this. On that, he stood up and moved his chair out of the way. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep his voice calm and serious.

Syaoran: "Sakura, there's something I need to show you. Try not to be alarmed, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Sakura continued to cry her eyes out. Syaoran didn't wait for a response. He stood up completely straight. He took off his glasses, exposing his sharp eyes, which he then closed. He put his arms out straight to his sides in a T pose with his palms completely flat and facing directly away from his body. He concentrated on building up power in his hands. As he did, the accumulated power made his palms glow with a white light.

Having noticed the glow, Sakura looked up from her hands. She was still sobbing uncontrollably, but tried to take in what was happening before her. Sakura wasn't sure because her eyes were cloudy with tears, but in addition to his hands she thought she saw something glow behind him too. After a few moments of standing still, Syaoran made a fist with his right hand and abruptly slammed his right fist into his left hand. He then slowly started to bring them apart. To Sakura's amazement, he seemed to be pulling a sword with his right hand, out of his left. When the sword was completely removed, his hands stopped glowing. With a practiced motion, he flipped the sword over his hand, making sure it swung behind him instead of in front like it usually did. Despite still sobbing, Sakura managed to eke out a response to what she just saw.

Sakura: "What did… *hic* you just… *hic hic*"

Syaoran: "I used magic. I am able to summon weapons with my power, though only ones stored beforehand. I also use magic to enhance my martial arts."

Gathering power in his right fist again, he took a fighting stance and threw a punch in the air. Despite aim away from her, Sakura could feel the air shift like a breeze as the shockwave moved across the room, knocking over a standing, folding panel.

Syaoran: "Oh crap! I broke another one! Mom's gonna kill me!"

Syaoran scrambled to pick up the panel which now had a hole in it where his shockwave hit it. Sakura lowered her head. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Despite a few stray tears rolling down her cheek, she was no longer crying. Now she was simply in shock. She was trying to process it all in her mind. Sure she could imagine this all being staged like the magic shows she'd seen, but that would require too much effort for a mere prank. She needed time to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Drawing her knees up under her chin on the bed, she burried her face in her arms.

Sakura: "Syaoran-kun. I need some time alone. Can you leave the room for a while?"

Syaoran: "Geez. This is my room you know… But I understand. I'll leave you alone for a while. If you need me, I'll be in the yard."

With that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura let out a deep sigh. She then let herself fall over on the bed, still holding her knees keeping herself curled up in a ball. After pondering for a while she looked down to the floor and noticed the book she had dropped and the cards that had fallen out of it.

Idly, she picked up one of the cards near the bed. Rolling on her back she looked up at the card, holding it above her. Again she noted that they did indeed look like tarot cards, but these were different than any she'd seen before. In fact, she noticed that the book was not the only thing that had changed from before, the cards had as well. The one she currently held had a design on the back that was similar to the one on the book. Only instead of the cherry blossom tree being etched into solid brown leather with no additional color, this design was fully colored. Again she saw her name written in english at the bottom of the card: "Sakura". The front seemed to depict some kind of chaotic wind pattern. At the bottom were more english words: "The Gale". She didn't know those words and it frustrated her.

Sakura: " _Why english? I guess since the book was in english originally?_ "

Annoyed, she just tossed the card back on the floor. She stared at the ceiling, frustrated that she was in this situation at all. She recounted the strange events that lead her to this moment. First she finds a strange book with tarot-like cards in it in her father's library. Then it transports her to this place. The book and cards change and for some reason had her name on them in english. A boy with crazy powers finds her and now she was in his room.

She blushed a little when she realized she was in a boy's room. Again she noted the Chinese dojo styled decor. Very simple but very distinct. She sat back up on the bed again. As she looked around, she was already starting to miss her own room. Then her thoughts turned to home. She realized that her family and friends would have known immediately that she had disappeared. When she didn't come up from the library, her brother would probably have looked for her. When she didn't show up to the meeting with her friends, they would have called home. They would try to call her phone and…

Sakura: "Wait! My phone!"

She looked around for it but it wasn't here. It was then she remembered what had happened.

Sakura: "Ah, right. I left my phone on the table when I tried to clean up the mess. My wallet is still in the kitchen too."

Could things get any worse. Not that it mattered. If she really was in another world, they probably couldn't call her anyway. Thinking about how worried they would be and how much she already missed them, Sakura began to cry again. She threw her face into the pillow on the bed. Right now she couldn't care that she would dirty Syaoran's pillow with her tears. Right now all she could do was let out all of her emotions. Her sadness. Her anxiety. Her worry. Her fear. She just kept crying until falling asleep yet again.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed part 1. Not sure when part 2 will go up but look forward to it._**


End file.
